Lost and Found
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When George takes his metal detector out on the beach, he's doing it as a hobby. Now that he's retired, it's the one thing that keeps him busy on those long Florida days. Except today he's found something he thought he'd never see again. One-Shot. Back to the Future series. See my profile for more info.


_Lost and Found_

Theme 51: Beach, Theme 195: Heartbroken, Theme 124: Dream Come True

Series: Back to the Future

George knew what the beeping meant, but he also knew what he'd probably find. Ever since he moved to the beach after retiring, he'd walked the sand with his metal detector, burning himself day after day in the hope of buried treasure. Usually that treasure consisted of pop tabs, broken necklaces, and other useless junk. He found a watch once, but it was so waterlogged with the tide that he could barely sell it for scrap.

He expected this time to be the same way. It was December, one of the few times of the year Florida got cold, even if it wasn't the legitimate cold of the northern states. It was cold enough for him, he realized, as he closed his windbreaker against a gust. He grabbed a small shovel from his back pocket, the kind used for simple gardening, and began rutting through the sand, just knowing these slow times weren't going to bring up much.

Instead he found two things, two very important things. They were rings with an inscription he knew by heart. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

 _Flashback…45 years ago…_

"Should we do it?" Sue Ellen asked.

It was summer, but it was more like spring break for the young lovers. Between Sue Ellen's graduate program and Buster's business, they didn't get a chance to do much of anything but their work. When Buster was invited to a conference in St. Petersburg, Florida at the same time Sue Ellen was requested for a project, they knew it was fate.

But this? This was something different.

George approached with their food, "What? What's going on?"

"She's got some crazy idea in her head that we should elope," Buster said, accepting his large milkshake, "I think she's lost her mind."

"Well when are we going to get a better time, huh? When are we going to have time off like this again? It could be never, you know? We could never get this shot again," Sue Ellen argued.

George looked between the two of them. Sue Ellen was serious, but Buster was still having a hard time believing it.

Buster shook his head, "What if you get shipped off like you want?"

"The internet is booming, Buster. Take your show on the road and come with me. And if we're married, two souls bonded together in holy matrimony, what choice do you have?" Sue Ellen exclaimed, leaning forward, "Please, Buster, I've already thought about this a million times. I never want to be without you."

"But we're so far from home, and—"

"We have a witness right here, don't we, George?" Sue Ellen cut in.

"She's right, you know. If you want her, you should take her when she wants you," George said, reminding them that he was there to visit family, family in the jewelry industry. If they wanted a cheap wedding set, he could get it for them in a flash.

Buster had to think this through, but he had too. He and Sue Ellen had been long-distance lovers for a long time, all throughout her high school years. When she returned for college, it reignited a flame that never left his heart. Refusing her now would be like blowing out that flame. He'd never get her back, even if they might not last in the first place.

"Ah, what the heck," Buster said, raising his glass, "I'm going to get married!"

The restaurant cheered before an older man approached. He was an officiate and would do the service if they bought him dinner. The couple agreed and exchanged numbers with the man before following George over to his family's business. Inside they met his uncle, who provided them with simple bands, simple bands he insisted on engraving without an extra charge.

"What should we put?" Sue Ellen asked.

George had the final say: On Buster's ring, he had his uncle write _The beginning_ , and on Sue Ellen's, they put _of Forever_. The two loved it, both of them resisting when George was given a small leather pouch with the rings. They wanted them now, but it wasn't official yet.

But they didn't have to wait long. They held a ceremony on the beach that night at sunset, and the following morning, they went to the local courthouse to make it official. When they were done, they flew home on separate flights due to their conflicting schedules. George wouldn't see them in-person again.

 _Present Day_

The Internet wasn't the same as it once was, but it was even easier to find people now. Finding Buster wasn't hard. Unlike George, who retired the day he turned sixty, Buster was still working. His business site was not only active but in use. George ordered 100 whoopie cushions with the custom question of "Can I get Buster Baxter's number? Let him know I asked." The next day, he had a business card included with a hand-written note: _You son-of-a-gun, I thought you were dead! Call me anytime._

George picked up the phone. The line rang twice before Buster answered. After catching up about the weather in their respective locations, George decided to let him know what he had discovered:

"So Buster, I remember you telling me about twenty years ago that you had a vow renewal that went haywire," George began.

Buster immediately cut in, "Yeah, yeah, complete disaster. We never did find our rings. We got them polished that morning, but our youngest dropped the pouch. I wish we would've called you sooner so we could do it all over again. You wouldn't have dropped it, but that boy of mine, he definitely got my genetics, I tell you."

"How'd things work out with you and Sue Ellen?"

"Never better. She's actually coming in now with my dinner. We're in another country, you know. This call would've cost mega bucks back in the day, but we're making it for free!" Buster laughed.

For good measure, Sue Ellen stepped up, "Hey, George, I never thought I'd hear from you. Is everything okay with you?"

"Never better. Why don't you two take a seat?" George suggested. After some clever playing around on their part, they finally agreed. George smirked, "You won't believe what I found on the beach the other day."

"You better not be calling to say you found the Enterprise," Buster said playfully.

"I've got two rings here, _The Beginning of Forever_. Ring any bells?" George asked.

"You're kidding!" Sue Ellen cried.

"I wouldn't go through all this trouble if I was kidding. I've got them, and I live here now. I picked this house because of that beach. Being part of that ceremony meant a lot to me," George said once they had calmed down enough to listen.

Buster shook his head, "This isn't true. He just wants us to come see him."

"Well what's the harm in that?" Sue Ellen grinned, adding, "That's the whole reason we keep our passports valid. Hurry up and eat so we can go."

"Now hold up a minute," George said, "It's been forty-five years, and you want to just come get your rings? Let's make this special. The officiate died years ago, but his grandson does weddings. Let me work something else."

"Please, you've done enough," Sue Ellen gasped, but George insisted. They were going to do this all over again, just like for the renewal, except he'd actually be there for this one.

Unlike that day those many years ago, Buster was all for the idea. He wanted George off the phone so he could make arrangements, but Sue Ellen was too shocked to react. She was ready to come get the rings, yes, but an entire wedding? That was too much.

But that was the deal. A week later, the entire Baxter-Armstrong clan descended on St. Pete. George welcomed the lucky couple into his home while the others took over the refurbished hotel, the same they had stayed in those many years ago.

After some planning, Sue Ellen was dressed and standing at the edge of the beach. Buster waited at the altar with George beside him. Their children stood on either side, their two daughters on one and their youngest boy behind George (and very far from the rings). Sound was projected across the beach over the sound of the crying witnesses—the family was large and emotional, exactly what George expected.

At the proper moment, George produced the rings. Sue Ellen burst into tears, grateful for the invention of truly waterproof makeup during her lifetime. Even Buster had tears in his eyes as they exchanged rings. When it was over, the group cheered so loud it echoed off the water, overtaking the waves in their glory.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife again. You may kiss the bride."

Sue Ellen threw back her veil, lobbing her bouquet across the sand. As the younger cousins squabbled over it, she kissed her beloved. All she could hear were the waves crashing behind her, exactly what she wanted to hear.

And all George could see was happiness, all from his dumb luck.

~End

A/N: The themes listed at the beginning are from my Infinite Theme List, which I've expanded considerably in recent months. For the full list, see my deviantArt profile. For more information, please send me a PM. The series listed at the beginning is new and focuses on stories like this, stories set far into the future. For more like it, please see my collaboration community. PM me if you have any trouble finding it, or if you'd like to join me.


End file.
